Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Role in the film Oogie Boogie first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. He plotted to eat Santa Claus and Sally for his Snake & Spider Stew, as well destroy Jack Skellington in order to be rid of the skeleton. Oogie was revealed. He was defeated as Jack ripped him apart from his bug components. Trivia *Oogie Boogie returned to get revenge on Winnie the Pooh and his friends and work for the Horned King in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Oogie Boogie soon returned in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After, alongside Bowser and his family, Ranamon, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and the Grand Duke of Owls while working with Lord Malice on their exact vengeance on Snow White and getting back at Pooh and his friends, as well as facing Ash Ketchum and his friends for the first time, although he was in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *Oogie Boogie returned to get revenge on Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie returned to get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will become the enemy of Littlefoot and Simba in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice. *Oogie Boogie will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit,'' Littlefoot Meets Anastasia,'' Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar (where he will get his revenge on Genie and face Aladdin and his friends for the first time), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur (where he will face Aladar, his family, and his friends for the first time), Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Littlefoot in Fantasmic! (both Walt Disney World and Disney TokyoSea versions), and more. *Oogie Boogie will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends again in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue, Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!, and Ash's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove. *Oogie Boogie will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film to get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *Oogie Boogie later teamed up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Simba, Jack Skellington, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, although he was in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Oogie Boogie will be back for revenge on Pooh and the gang again in Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels). *Oogie Boogie will get his revenge on Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will become Danny's enemy in Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will become the enemy of Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Oogie Boogie will become the enemy of Code Red in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas, but will be destroyed by Nighlock in Code Red joins Captain America Civil War. *Oogie would later become of of the Scary Trio, alongside Jack o'Lantern and Scarecrow, and help Lord Vortech fulfill Bowser's intent on wiping Pooh's adventures from history. However, Oogie and his new friends had another plan of their own, to cast different worlds in the multi-verse into an eternal Halloween, only with more tricks instead of treats, by harnessing enough fear energy to create rifts into the different worlds inhabited by ghouls and ghosts and monsters and all manner of things that go bump in the night, which would allow the inhabitants to enter the different worlds marked by the Scary Trio by a Yellow Lantern beacon and cast a spell to cause an eternal Halloween. Gallery Oogie's_Death.jpg|Oogie's Death Oogie_Boogie's_Manor_KH.png|Oogie fused with his Manor 1457516-chapter_24___taking_out_the_trash___028.jpg|Oogie Boogie's Seven Holidays King form Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Manly villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Singing characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Hungry characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Devil Knights Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Revived characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Greedy characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:For the Evulz Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Enemies of Code Red Category:Heartless Council Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Deceased villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Cheaters Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains